Gold Rush
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Robert and Alexandra join forces with visiting officers from the LAPD to track down a drug dealer who stole gold from a man and later murdered a bank teller.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a Law and Order Criminal Intent story entitled "Gold Rush" This story features characters from Criminal Intent, and characters created by tate310 based off Michael Connolly books. I hope you enjoy this story! Please leave a review on what you thought of this story.**

 **GOLD RUSH**

Chapter 1

It was a rainy morning in New York City. The rain was coming down in buckets, making it very hard to see.

Jack Edwards, was walking down the rainy streets of Manhattan with his wife Patricia, and his son Kenny.

Kenny was looking at a map of New York City.

"Put that map away, they'll think we're tourists." said Jack.

So Kenny did.

They approached the crosswalk, got the walk signal and began crossing the street.

But then, a taxi that was roaring the street, nearly hit the three.

"What the heck was that for?!" shouted Jack. "These City taxi drivers are so darn stupid!"

"Don't say that." replied Patricia. "That's their standard of living."

Jack then noticed an alleyway.

"Let's head this way, it's quicker."

"But dad!" protested Kenny. "It's dangerous!"

"Trust me, it ain't dangerous." replied Jack.

Jack was heading to the bank to deposit $25,000 in gold, which would be used as savings for the family.

They headed into the alleyway, where a bunch of homeless men were sitting.

One of them noticed Jack's sack.

"Hey buddy, where you going with that?" he asked.

Jack wanted to protect the gold at all costs, so he forced his family to race as fast as they could through the alleyway.

They soon got out of the alleyway.

"At least that homeless jerk didn't snatch the gold." said Jack.

Patricia wasn't really caring about what Jack was saying.

But then out of nowhere, it happened.

A man wearing a mask raced by at warp speed, tackled Jack down, and raced off with the bag of gold.

Patricia was protecting Kenny, but was worried about her husband.

"Are you alright honey?" she asked.

"What just happened?" replied Jack. "Where's my gold?"

"That nasty man did it." said Patricia. "He took your gold."

"Call the police." said Jack. "Now."

"It's your gold, so you're better off doing it." replied Patricia.

So Jack did.

"I've been mugged out of 25K of gold." explained Jack to the NYPD dispatcher."

"We'll transfer the case over to the Major Case Squad." replied the NYPD dispatcher."

"Thank you." said Jack and he hung up.

Then, he turned to his wife and son.

"Let's get the heck out of this area before we get mugged again."

And the three raced off back home.

Meanwhile, the gold snatcher, who's name was Thugs McAdams, a drug dealer, had managed to race home before anyone noticed he was the one who snatched the gold.

Thugs placed the gold in his safe, where he placed all his money he had earned from drug deals.

Now he had enough money to purchase more drugs, and had enough to pay back a Cuban drug smuggler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of "Gold Rush" Enjoy and please review.**

Mornings at One Police Plaza always started off slow, and this often annoyed Major Case Squad detectives Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames.

"Why is work always slow in the morning?" wondered Robert.

"Uh, cause all the crime happens in the afternoon." replied Alexandra.

Robert gave Alexandra a weird stare.

Just then, Captain Deakins came over to see the two detectives.

"Got a case for you two." he said. "Supposedly, a man got robbed of $25,000 in gold by a suspected drug-dealer known to us."

Robert and Alexandra knew exactly who they were tracking down, because a few year prior, they had arrested Thugs for stealing a police car, and using it to hide his drugs.

"Seems like that Thugs guy is at it again." said Robert. "Wonder how he got out of jail." 

"Good behavior." replied Alexandra. "He got lucky during trial and only got 90 days. He only served 15 days, before they let him go free."

"Interesting." said Robert.

The two detectives walked out, but were instantly stopped by Jack, the man who had been robbed by Thugs.

"Are you the detectives who work for the Major Case Squad?" he asked.

"We are." replied Robert. "Weren't you robbed?"

"Yes I was. And I need help."

"What can we do to assist you?" asked Alexandra.

"Look, all I'm asking is for you detectives to arrest the man who took my gold, and give my gold back to me." 

"That's what we do." said Robert. "Do you know anything about the man who took your gold."

"All I know is that he came running out of nowhere, snatched my gold, and took off running."

"Did you happen to get a description of him?" asked Alexandra.

"He was so fast, I couldn't notice anything about him."

"Thank you sir for your information." said Robert. "If any new details break, we'll let you know."

Jack walked away.

At lunchtime, the detectives walked into the office, and were greeted by Captain Deakins, who had news for the two."

"As you both know, the NYPD likes to invite police officers from across the country for work study." said Captain Deakins. "Well, a group of LAPD officers will be arriving in a few days. They are friends of mine."

Robert and Alexandra were excited.

"I know you will teach these officers to work hard, and I want you two to be on your best behavior."

"What about the case?" asked Alexandra. "The man who got his gold stolen is really concerned."

"I'm sure the visiting officers would be happy to assist you two on solving the case."

The two detectives were determined to solve the case, and get the gold back to Jack.


End file.
